


When Your Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Landon left, Hope felt like she had no one. But when Jed comes and comforts her, Hope makes a "mistake". But Jed doesn't feel the same, he can’t stop thinking about her.





	When Your Gone

Hope felt broken and battered.

She was upset, feeling hopeless. Landon has left her like anyone else important in her life. She loved him, but she didn’t think he felt the same. Because why leave someone you love.

She sat where Hope first asked Landon to be her boyfriend, as she looked out onto the lake. Starring at the reflection of the moon on the water.

She began to weep, the only thing that could flood her mind was of all the people she had hurt. And all the people she had loved who have died or left.

She wiped her tears, as she heard footsteps approaching. The person had screamed, before throwing one of the benches into the lake. 

Hope jumped to her feet in anger, someone was destroying her sacred spot. She wasn’t gonna let it go. “What the hell!” She screamed she turned to see Jed standing directly next to her.

Their faces centimeters apart, Hope stepped back. Then she sat back down. 

Jed scoffed. “What’s wrong with you?” as he starred at the girl, waiting for a response.

Hope looked up at the former Alpha. “Nothing.” she said coldly. 

Jed smiled. “You’re still mad at me aren’t you.” 

“You almost killed my boyfriend.” Hope said.

Jed began to get defensive. “No I didn’t, I just kicked his ass. And even if I did he’s immortal, M.G is the one you should worry about he actually did kill him.” 

Hope sat there in silence as she waited for a rebuttal. “M.G had good reasons, he couldn’t control himself.”

“Yeah alright, I had good reason too.” Jed said, Hope looked at him like she was actually interested in what he was gonna say. “I was provoked.” Hope began to laugh, Jed sat right next to her. 

Jed starred into her eyes as she laughed. “Did you know your eyes sparkle up, like little lights whenever you smile.” He tried to whisper.

Hope smiled at his comment. “Thanks.”

Jed had a shocked expression on his face. “Werewolf... oh yeah I forget.” 

The both of them continued to talk, for the rest of the night. That was until Lizzie came trotting down to the both of them. 

Lizzie smiled evilly as she saw the both of them talking. “Jed, what’re you doing here?” She asked.

“Lizzie.” Hope said shocked, she jumped up immediately with Jed. 

“Come on Hope, we have things to do.” Lizzie said, Hope awkwardly waved goodbye to Jed. Then he followed Lizzie.

Hope began to panic. “What happened?”

“I just saved you from cheating, your welcome.” Lizzie said but from the receiving end, it didn’t sound very genuine.

Hope rolled her eyes. “Yeah.. thanks.”

Lizzie stopped then turned to Hope. “Unless you didn’t want it to stop.” Hope looked at the girl in shock. “In that case go ahead.” 

∞

Jed sat as he continued to look at the water, the moon looked beautiful that night. He had never got the time to appreciate the art of nature, there’s a lot of things he had left for granted.

Jed was cut off by his thoughts by a certain tribrid or the only one in that case, sitting directly beside him.

Jed smiled as he began to talk. “Can’t stay away can we-“ he was cut off by her lips touching his.

She pulled away, the two starred at each other. Before Jed grabbed her wrist pinned her down and began to kiss her, then he moved to her neck.

“You sure?” He asked Hope didn’t respond, she just kissed his soft lips.


End file.
